


Off His Head

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed





	Off His Head

"You're off your fucking head." That's my Ray: never speaks softly if he can yell the house down. "Does Cowley know he hired a madman?"

I smirked.

"Of course he does," he continued. "He's as mad as you are."

"There's no need to get in a strop. If you're not interested…" I got a glare for my trouble.

"I didn't say that," he snapped, putting a hand up in warning. "I just need a minute is all." He stood in the entrance to my flat, worrying his lower lip with that chipped tooth, a frown creasing his brow. I crossed my arms, leaned against the wall and enjoyed the show.

I wasn't worried. Well, not too worried. I reckoned I knew which way he'd jump. And I was right.

"Okay."

"Okay, what?" I wanted it all clear.

"Do I have to spell it out, you mad bastard?"

"Perhaps you should."

He didn't say another word. He growled. Growled and sprang at me. Trapped me against the wall, forearm to my throat, barely leashed strength a whisper from crushing my windpipe. I wondered if I'd miscalculated. I wondered if what I'd seen in Doyle's expression wasn't quite what I'd seen in my mirror.

But then he snarled and moved and kissed me, if you can call something that savage a kiss. And I can.

"That clear enough for you?" he asked when he finally pulled back, eyes sparking green fire.

"Yeah." I was amazed I got out even that single word. My breath was coming in great heaving gasps, and my cock was as hard as I'd ever felt it.

"Good," he said. And those were the last words either of us spoke for a good long time.

I'm not the only one off my head in this partnership. Thank Christ.


End file.
